Menage A Troi alternate ending
by smo13
Summary: this is an alternate way to end one of my favorite episodes of Star Trek TNG. What if Troi continued to feel her mother's pain after it passed? Read on to find out more! Enjoy!


**Hey guys, this is something I wrote awhile ago, so please excuse some of the terrible phrasing and writing. I had this idea about another way to end one of my favorite episodes. When Deanna senses her mother's pain, what if it never stopped? What if she somehow managed to continue sensing the pain after it was gone? Anyways, read and review**** Hope you enjoy!**

"I've done everything I know how. It's no use. Without Tog's security code, I can't get near their communication system," stated Riker.

"We're running out of time. Farek's about to begin the neural scan on Mother," replied a frantic Troi.

"Maybe I'm going about this in the wrong way. If I pick a minor subsystem, something non-essential. Like this. Warp field phase adjustment. All this does is suppress interference generated by the warp engines," stated the humanoid as he was suddenly struck by an idea.

"Meaning what?" replied the confused betazoid.

"Meaning if I set up a simple oscillation, I can send out a signal. The trick is to create a message that the Enterprise will understand but that the Ferengi will think is just normal subspace static," said Riker thinking he was brilliant. By this point the Ferengi had started torturing Lwaxana with the mind probe. The younger Troi feels her pain. "What's wrong?" asked a concerned Will.

"Mother. Will, we have to help her," replied the distressed Deanna. Riker took Troi in his hands and helped her to her mother.

When they arrived, they saw a horrible sight: Lwaxana being brain-probed by a determined Ferengi. "Get away from her," screamed Riker, threatening to shoot his recently acquired phaser.

"What are you doing?" replied the alarmed Ferengi apparently named Farek.

"We've come to save Lwaxana," replied Riker, stating his intent explicitly.

"What if I don't want her to be saved?" replied the annoying Ferengi.

"Ok. How about this? Did you know that as long as you are torturing her, you are also torturing her daughter? How do you feel about that?" Riker fought back.

"I don't care," said the determined Ferengi. At this point, a furious Riker looked down at the younger Troi who was on the floor in tremendous pain.

"Deanna, Imzadi," he said as he leaned down to comfort her. Troi managed to get some words out.

"It hurts, Imzadi, it hurts. Please, please help. It's worse than Farpoint!" screamed the young betazoid. She curled up on the ground and continued her screaming. Riker, full of anger at the Ferengi, manage to fight the doctor and pull the phaser out of his hands.

"Now unlink Lwaxana and all will be well," Riker gave the ultimatum to the Ferengi.

"And if I don't?" replied the still determined Ferengi.

"I will report you, have you taken off service, and possibly have you killed" replied the equally determined Riker. The Ferengi doctor did not agree. DaiMon Bok chose this moment to walk into the scene and begged his doctor to stop. The DaiMon threatened to report him to Ferengi council, ruining his career forever. The doctor finally agreed to let Lwaxana go. The older Troi got up and quickly recovered. When she saw her daughter still on the floor in pain, she ran to her and put her in her arms, and comforted the younger Troi.

"Why is she still in pain?" asked a concerned Riker.

"It must be the human side of her. It's not letting her brain heal," replied Lwaxana. It was at this point that the Enterprise appeared. O'Brien beamed Riker, Deanna, and Lwaxana up. They landed in Transporter Room 3. Crusher was waiting for any help that might be needed. She immediately administered a hypospray, relaxing the small betazoid.

"What happened?" asked the concerned best friend and doctor.

"She's still in pain from sensing me," replied Lwaxana.

"Let's bring her to Sickbay. I can do more there," ordered the doctor.

Once in Sickbay Crusher, Lwaxana, and Riker moved Troi to a biobed. "I can put her into a medically-induced coma," replied the doctor as she administered another hypospray. She ran her tricorder over Deanna, checking for any explanation.

An hour later, Troi was relaxed, but still in a coma. "If she stays like this we'll wake her up tomorrow and she should be fine," Crusher reassured Riker. Lwaxana had left to get some rest. The next morning, Troi was awakened, and still felt the pain although to a lesser extent than before. Riker and Crusher were right by her. Weakly, she asked for her mother. Lwaxana rushed from her temporary quarters to sickbay to see her daughter. The younger Troi claimed the second Lwaxana touched her the pain was gone. She needed her mother, at least for the time being in order to keep the pain away.

.

**So what do you think? Should I continue?**


End file.
